


That's Not My Name

by pandameleon



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bars and Pubs, Cunnilingus, Daddy Kink, Darts, F/M, Genji is a lightweight, Human Genji Shimada, Karaoke, Smut, Tequila, Vaginal Sex, alcohol use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 13:51:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11510733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pandameleon/pseuds/pandameleon
Summary: Genji's been eyeing a purple haired lady for the longest time and finally gets the courage to passively approach her.





	That's Not My Name

“Yeah, she’s here a lot actually. Honestly surprised she isn’t here yet” The bartender told him. Genji pulled up a stool with a drink in hand, he sat down and waited for the woman to appear, eagerly looking at the door. He had explored the cozy enclosure. The customers were mostly young adults, looking for a place to escape reality just for a few hours. At any moment, he’ll see those locks of purple and brown come through the entrance, but for the meantime, all he could do was stare at his drink, tapping his fingers on the glass in anticipation.

“You’re in her spot.”

“That’s the idea” Genji told the bartender.

“Your funeral.” He scoffed as he left to attend to other customers

He wore a simple dress shirt and trousers, his green hair gelled up and stiff. The shirt rolled up so the green of his tattoo sleeve was visible. He traced his fingers over the lines on his body art. Doing so seemed to keep him at peace. That was until the main attraction strode through the doors, wearing a purple tank top, leather jacket, and ripped charcoal jeans. Her dark blue eyes locked immediately with his in anger, then shifted into a devilish smirk. She strode confidently toward him, and pulled out the stool right next to him. She ordered quickly then turned to him.

“You’ve got balls, Chico, I’ll give you that much,” she told him. “Would be a shame if someone crushed them”

“Nice to meet you too” Genji replied.

He was handsome, she’d give him that. “I’ve seen you around. You’re the one who always wins at darts. You have good form”

“You like my form? You watch me more than I thought,” Genji replied slyly.

Sombra seemed taken aback by his statement, “You think I don’t see those over-the-shoulder glimpses you pass me every 5 minutes?”

“It is not every five minutes. Plus, what can I say? You caught my eye.”

She sighed, “if you’re going to steal my seat you might as well buy me a drink”

Genji signaled to the bartender and ordered 2 shots for himself and his ‘friend.’ He approached with 2 shot glasses, 2 lemons, a salt shaker, a bottle of Tequila.

“You know, if you want the tequila to be a little less potent, eat the lemon before the salt,” Genji informed the lady, who looked taken aback by him comment.

“Are you trying to tell a Mexican how to drink Tequila?” Sombra glared spitefully at him, took the bottle from the bartender’s hand and poured the tequila right into her mouth like it was water. When she decided she had enough, she placed the bottle on the counter and smirked at Genji, who’s jaw had dropped to the floor.

“That, is how you drink tequila.”

“Okay, you win.” He raised his hands up in defeat. “Darts?” He asked quickly, trying to change the subject.

 

Several shots and a couple rounds of darts later, Genji was looking pretty gone, whereas Sombra seemed relatively okay. Genji tried to act sober, but his acting skills were not working in his favour. His dress shirt was now untucked and his hair was disheveled.

“Another!” Genji demanded wrapping his arms around Sombra’s waist, pulling her closer to him.

“It’s getting late and I’m getting hungry,” Sombra replied, as he placed her hands on the Green haired man’s chest.

“Mmmm, I know what I’m hungry for” Genji said leaning into Sombra and kissing her gently on her neck. She blushed, grabbing his collar, putting her face next to his ear.

“Have I shown you the karaoke section of this place yet?” She asked in a hushed whisper. He pulled his head back up, raising a peaked eyebrow at her “Care to show me?”

With that, she grabbed his hand and dragged him into the private room. It was dimly lit with a red hue that matched the worn couch, with microphones and used glasses on the table, along with soundproofing sponge on the walls. Perfect.

“So how much does th-” Sombra pushed Genji on the couch before he could finish his sentence. She locked the door and placed her knees on either side of his legs, straddling him. She grabbed his collar, pulling his head closer to hers and allowed their lips to meet. He placed his hands on her hips and pulled her closer so he could feel the heat of her body against his chest. Sombra ran a hand through his already messy hair as she ground her hips down against his crotch. He let out an angry groan as he tried to pull her as close as he could.

“Been waiting for this…all night” Genji panted in between kisses. Sombra pulled him back for a deep kiss that tasted of booze and lust. She ran her hands down his shirt and started working on the buttons of his shirt. She looked at him and they locked eyes for a second. She took a long good look at the man under her. His cheeks were flushed red from a mix of alcohol and need.

“You okay there, papi?” She inquired, lightly scraping her nails down his chest

“I prefer daddy” He grinned and brought her face down to meet his lips again, sliding his tongue into her mouth. Cheekily she bit it lightly, earning a moan from her partner. She pulled away to remove her jacket and Genji pulled off her tank top short after. His hands immediately went to grope and fondle his lover’s pert breasts through her bra. He let his mouth peck and nip at her neck while his hand found the clasp for her bra and unclasped it with one hand. She pulled the undergarment of herself and Genji’s mouth immediately latched onto one of Sombra’s stiff nipples and began sucking hard, earning a harsh groan from her. Her fingers laced themselves into his hair, pulling his head up and kissing him hard as she ground his hips down against his, feeling his hardness through his pants.

“Fuck, I want you” He groaned into her mouth. She bit his lip and replied, “Then take me.”

Without any further hesitation, he griped her hips with full force and threw her down onto the couch and pulled her pants and underwear down in one fluid motion; she was now completely exposed to him. He roughly shoved her thighs apart revealing her wet folds. Without any delay, he leaned down and ran his tongue along the full length of her vulva and let his hands grab onto her thighs holding them forcefully apart. This drew a long hearty moan from the gorgeous woman. He continued lapping generously at her folds, embracing the musk of his lover. He could feel how her thighs twitched under his palms, indicating she was close

‘Genji-’ She moaned heavily

He pulled his head up quickly and she let out a short sigh of relief.

‘That’s not my name, baby girl’ He locked eyes with her, and he saw the neediness and lust had blown her pupils wide.

“Daddy” she whispered

Without hesitation, he shoved his face right back between her legs and lapped up her juices generously, paying close attention to her clit, and within moments, her thighs were clamped around his head as she climaxed, with one hand over her mouth and the other one tangled in a mess of green hair. As she regained a sense of the world around her, she looked at the Genji and whispered two words right at him.

“Fuck me”

Before she could finish, Genji was already working his belt and pants off, withdrawing a condom from his back pocket before tossing his pants aside. He rolled the condom onto his penis, and roughly plunged into her wet heat. The pair groaned at the pleasure. Once Genji was sure she had fully adjusted to his size he began thrusting into her, slowly at first, but the lack of noise coming from the purple haired girl beneath him told him that she needed it harder. So without warning, he slowly pulled out and thrusted roughly back into her, fucking into her at a brutal and fast pace, she moaned loudly at this sudden change in pace, grasping at his back for support

“That’s more-ha-like it” she groaned, raking her nails down his back. He continued thrusted rough and fast until she placed a hand on his chest, and he took this as a cue to stop.

               He paused and looked at her with concern “You okay?”

               “Let me ride you” She requested. Well, he wasn’t going to say no to that. He pulled and moved to lie back against the couch, and she moved to straddle him with powerful thighs. Grasping his shaft, she placed it at her entrance and slid onto him until he was fully sheathed inside her. Genji placed his hands on her hips and motioned for her to grind against him. She followed the movement of his hands, her clit rubbing across his pubic bone.

               “Fuck, you feel so good around me,” Genji moaned, pulling Sombra closer, and thrusting up into her. The sudden movement of the man’s hips below her caused her to fall against his chest, wrapping her arms around his shoulders as she bounced her hips up and down. She felt his thrusts become erratic and his grip around her tightened.

               “Come on, daddy, you’re so close,” She whispered in his ear. He groaned and began to thrust harder as he felt his orgasm approaching. His leaned his head up to bite on Sombra’s ear, which drew a long whine from her, as he began to ride out his climax while roughly shoving his cock inside her. As he came down from his high, he loosened his grip on the lady as she lay against his chest, running her hand gently through his hair.

               “That was a good time” she said, gasping for breath. Sombra pushed herself off the green haired boy and went to grab her clothes and began donning them. Genji sat up and stretched before pulling off the condom, tying it, and disposing it in a bin nearby. Sombra chucked some of his attire at the man.

               “Care to do this again sometime?” Genji asked her, as he started putting on his pants. Sombra was already fully clothed and about to leave the room

               “Sure” She replied, opening the door.

               “Wait! Can I get your number, or something?” Genji asked her worriedly, fumbling with his belt.

               “You know where to find me, Cariño,” and with that she left, closing the door behind her. By the time Genji was clothed and looked presentable he left the room, but she was already long gone from the bar.

**Author's Note:**

> Welp I wrote half of this drunk on a plane so editing was a bitch.  
> SO sorry this took so long to get out...don't have an excuse other that I'm really bad at finishing writing projects  
> Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this, and I hope you have a wonderful day/night/whatever  
> Peace  
> -Taz


End file.
